fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanteur Pretty Cure: Paris
'| エンチャンテゥールプリキュア: パリ}} is a fan series formerly created by Ahim de Famille, but it was taken over to Luminique Hale, which this is the second season, as well as the sequel of the Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series. The season's themes are love, flowers, and perfume while the motifs are based on the French Couture. Production Plot With the exception of one powerful Dark Crystal, this can be revive again the '''Rotten Sherbet'. Musk and Oud are now weak and the two little monsters are must to follow the new Enchanteur Petals, the earth, the sun, the water, and the moon to save again.'' Back to '''Fleur le Brume', another batch of the students, Amanda Martin, a shy-type IQ girl who loves fashion. She found out a little monster named Fleur, who was a inhabitant in Floral Eclair. Soon, a monster appears and finally that Amanda transforms into Cure Belle Amore. Amanda recieves the power of earth to purify the monster and best friend, Magalie Chappuis.'' Back to a normal, her childhood friends Magalie, '''Monique Bossuet', and Rachel Balzac meets Fleur, Soleil, Marin, and Lune to know these mascots are inhabitants of Floral Eclair until they revealed Amanda's identity.'' Therefore, a mysterious Cure named '''Cure Princesse' must revealed the past, present, and the future between Floral Eclair and the Rotten Sherbet.'' Characters Pretty Cures : / |キュアベルアモーレ||Beautiful Love}} The lead protagonist of the sequel. The lead protagonist, Amanda is uplifting, gentle and helpful girl with a full of love. She can help other people and she can resolve the problems. But sometimes she is getting into "shyness". She can do well to achieve her success and she has a passion for fashion. She can help her parents in the flower shop. As Cure Belle Amore, she represents the flower of Earth. Her theme color is pink. : / |キュアモン・アミー||My Friend}} One of the protagonists, Magalie is a hot-blodded and energetic girl who has excels in football. She is Amanda's childhood bestfriend who loves to play video games. However, she can be ups and down when she is getting into a hard task. She always join in the sports contests however, she can be forgotten. As Cure Mon Amie, she represents the flower of the Sun. Her theme color is yellow. : / |キュアマジック||Magical}} One of the protagonists, Monique is sweet and spoilish girl who loves fashion. She loves sweets and she likes to draw dresses, girls, and landscapes. She meets Magalie for the first time after going home from Germany. She hides her identity as a Cure until she warms up to reveal her identity. As Cure Magique, she represents the flower of Water. Her theme color is blue. : / |キュアアドー||Precious}} One of the protagonists, Rachel is a famous idol who has a strong justice to volunteer in communities. She is the Student Council President who appears strict yet quiet and calm. She was seems like the "oldest sister" or "mother" in the team. She loves music in all genres and likes to play piano, violin and flute. As Cure Adore, she represents the flower of Moon. Her theme color is purple. : / |キュアプリンセセ||Princess}} The first deceased Enchanteur Pretty Cure member, Veronique has a strong potencial to save others. She was killed in a ability after she saves Rachel. During her body was destroyed, she gaves her Luminous Mirror to Rachel. Later, she was revived as a Veronique, who has cold and timid until she was unltimately dies in the final battle to recieve the upgraded form for the remaining Cures. She was revived to transforms back into Cure Princesse, which she represents the flower of Nature. Her theme color is green and she is never seen without Brune on her side. : / |キュアシェリー||Sweet}} As Cure Chérie, she represents the flower of Fire. Her theme color is orange. : / |キュアジョリ||Pretty One}} As Cure Jolie, she represents the flower of the Stars. Her theme color is green. Flora Eclair : She is Cure Belle Amore's partner which she always ends her sentences with ~uru!. : He is Cure Mon Amie's partner which he always ends his sentences with ~asa!. : He is Cure Magique's partner which he always ends his sentences with ~rin!. : She is Cure Adore's partner which she always ends her sentences with ~run!. : A newborn baby mascot who needs care and nature. She always ends her sentences with ~eau!. : She is Cure Princesse's partner which she was appears as a weak. Later, she needs to sacrifce herself and she speaks Cure Princesse's promises. Rotten Sherbet Supporting Characters Items : The Cures' main transformation device. Cure Princesse also used it but it was given to Rachel and revives it with actually calls as after Cure Princesse loses her ability. : The Cures' main weapon. : Cure Magique's weapon. : The Cures' main collectible items. Locations : The Cures' main homeplace. : The flower shop in which the Enchanteur Cures worked in. : The school in which the Enchanteur Paris Cures studying. : The allies' homeplace. The town has full of flowers and romantic style. : The antagonists' homeplace with full of destruction and despair. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Notes Trivia * This is very similar to Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. ** Both have same theme. ** Both have four Cures with same similarities. ** Both are started with two Cures, and they have same first letter (B''' and '''M) by their Cure names (Belle Amore and Mon Amie - Blossom and Marine). ** Both have French-inspired and both have themes of fashion, nature and flowers. ** Both have a legendary Cure and their deceased partner. (Cure Moonlight and Cologne - Cure Princesse and Brume) ** Both have evil counterparts. ** The third Cures have different weapons which both are musical instruments (Cure Sunshine has a tambourine while Cure Magique has a piano.) while the purple Cures have different transformation devices (in Rachel's case was a different Blossom Mirror). *''Enchanteur Pretty Cure: Paris'' is the second season in which the blue Cure have different weapon, followed from Suite Pretty Cure♪. Gallery / Gallery}} decoppa_2018_05_06_15_20_52.png|Amanda's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_06_15_22_22.png|Magalie's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_06_15_24_00.png|Monique's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_06_15_25_54.png|Rachel's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_06_15_43_34.png|Cure Princesse's profile decoppa_2018_05_06_15_58_57.png|Veronique's school uniform profile Screenshot_20180511-082801.png|Cure Belle Amore Screenshot_20180511-083011.png|Cure Mon Amie Screenshot_20180511-083232.png|Cure Magique Screenshot_20180511-083441.png|Cure Adore Screenshot_20180511-084511.png|Cure Princesse / References}} / If it was Canon}} Category:Love Themed Series Category:Sequels Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Slight Romance Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Perfume Thematic Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries